


the emperor's new clothes

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: The shitty brat is…different. He can feel it.





	the emperor's new clothes

He wants power, immortality, to be the next Emperor of Xing. 

He is willing to go to another country in search of the secret to immortality.

His subordinate gives an arm toward this goal.

He challenges three Homunculi and lives to tell the tale.

He is greedy, avaricious, desperate, grasping.

He is the perfect host for Greed the Avaricious. 

* * *

Greed has had more than one host before, but none so ambitious as the shitty little brat from Xing. He doesn't remember his other hosts, of course. The shitty brat is… _different_. He can feel it.

No host had ever willingly given up their body to the Homunculus. The pretty Princeling had not only given up his body without a fight, he said he _wanted_ this power and Greed could _have_ his body.

The brat didn’t want to take over the world. He didn't even want to be the Emperor. Deep down, in the very depths of his greedy heart, all he wanted was to protect his people. 

Greed? He wanted everything. Money, fame, women, power, minions, control. He was the physical embodiment of greed. If he didn’t lust after possessions, then he would be denying his very nature. Still…he was protective of his people. 

Maybe he and the shitty Xingese bratty princeling could get along after all. 

They would be a legend in later years. Let the pipsqueak become the hero, they’d be the legend that never died.


End file.
